Ryouko Kusakabe
Ryuoko Kusakabe is Captain of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force (JGSDF) Anti-Spirit Team (AST) who leads the young girls of the AST while being 27 herself. She was also the first villain of the anime, which caused a great hatred among the first spirits, she is also the captain who commands the military force AST in Japan. She can also be considered the first Big Bad anime, because that AST were also the first villains of the franchise. Summary His first appearance was in the first episode, soon after the appearance of Tohka, she commanded a squadron of AST, which aimed to kill tohka, she has tirelessly pursued the spirit about to make Tohka feel hated and sad inside, although appear to be one of the true heroines in history, she is considered a minor villain for trying to kill Shidou, in fact it was almost dead Origami, but as she is captain she has to take responsibility for the actions of their subordinates, and that is what she most hates, she has to take responsibility for a spoiled, annoying and immature teenage gang who are thinking about own beauty, Ryouko hate it, and you treat with contempt mentally, she thinks these brats are trying to reacquaint yourself with the beauty of youth that adult has not. Personality Some say she is not married because of his psychotic personality, she easily gets annoying when your problems come at the end, when this happens it becomes an immature, destructive, and perhaps even psychotic murderer girl, she also begins to curse, despise and humiliate their subordinates, generals and everyone around you, in the anime she destroyed several buildings and home she destroy a district of a city only to calm down, maybe she killed civilians in the process, but it was presented as more comedy than a Massacre. Appearance Ryouko appears to be a woman of 25 years to 30 years old, she has black hair and eyes, and has an attractive body regardless of age. Your skin is white (or yellow), it most often is always dressed in a military uniform, but early on in the series she was always using his CR-Unit. Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipaments 'Cr-Unit ''Mordred * Blastalk''' A pair of 50.5cm magic cannons. *'RootBox' A set of containment units that can store a large amount of weaponry. *'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'C C C (Cry Cry Cry)' The C C C or cry Cry Cry is a large, Anti-Spirit Rifle. When used against a human, this rifle was shown to have enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso. Against a spirit, however, it can't pierce through their Astral Dresses. *'No Pain' An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. *'Murakumo' A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. *'Auldist' An Anti-Spirit Gatling gun. Gallery date274189.jpg|Ryouko and Mana Takamiya DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-6-Img-0014.png|''Maps are useless'' Date-a-Live-Anime-Ryouko-Kusakabe-1176795.png RyokoDA6.png Cutesidery.jpg|Ryouko love side AST274183.jpg 74191.jpg 274188.jpg RYouasatc.jpg RYOUKObreakdown.png|Ryouko psychotic personality RyokoEPDl3.jpg Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Nemesis Category:Prequel Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Child-Abusers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Destroyers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hotheads Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Cheater Category:Evil Teacher Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Crackers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Gadgeteers Category:Swordsmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Misandrists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Speedster Category:Trap Master Category:Evil Genius Category:Terrorists Category:Bullies Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fighter Category:Nihilists Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Empowered Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Big Bads Category:One-Man Army Category:Secondary Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Mature Category:Spoilers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Laser-Users Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Massacres Category:Gaolers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Disciplinarians Category:In love villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Movie Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Book Villains Category:Warmonger